


The Most Innocent Colors

by MidNightWriter42



Category: Among Us (Video Game), No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: And on Twitter!, Angst and Feels, Gen, I am so tired, I dunno no actual killing takes place but is implied, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kliff bein' Sus., Read at your own risk!, This was inspired by an illustration on Steven Bones' Discord Server., Whump, i have no idea how to tag this, possession?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter42/pseuds/MidNightWriter42
Summary: White and Pink aren't always the most innocent of colors.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	The Most Innocent Colors

> With an audible sigh, Kliff scowled as he trudged down the hall towards Electrical in his bright pink suit, his tablet in hand. ‘Why am I here?’ grumbled the redhead as he rounded the corner and entered the electrical room, the door opening with an audible hiss. ‘I don’t even know the first thing about being an electrician?!’ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “Why would they even give this task to someone who doesn’t even know what they are doing in the first place?!” he complained audibly as he grabbed the handle for the door and wrenched it open. Only to jerk back in surprise upon seeing the messy tangle of wires within.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “How the fu-?! Oh come on!” groaned Kliff as he reached into the cabinet and made a vain attempt to actually fix the wires.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Despite the surge of rage, Kliff found that there was little else he could do…
> 
>   
> 
> 
> For now…
> 
>   
> 
> 
> An hour had passed since he had initially arrived, yet Kliff had barely made much progress on his task. ‘This has to be Bunkbed Junction’s fault,’ he grumbled to himself. ‘I don’t wanna be stuck doing this forever, I’ve got to do something…’
> 
>   
> 
> 
> As Kliff started his scheming, it was then that the perfect opportunity presented itself, or rather themselves.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Stepping into Electrical in his shining white astronaut suit, was none other than Neon J.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Almost immediately, a sinister idea formed in Kliff’s mind.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> While he wasn’t super familiar with Neon J, he was aware enough of the level of changes that the War Veteran had undergone during the process that turned him into a Cyborg. Particularly of a small port that the cyborg had on the right side of his monitor, a small port that would allow anyone unfettered access to Cyborg's internal systems.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ‘It’d be close but if I can pull this off. Then it’d solve all of my problems,’ grinning internally Kliff put on his act as Neon J started his approach.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “Hello Kliff,” greeted Neon J, his tone firm and sharp. “Due to your history, some individuals aboard the station have leveled some allegations against you,” With his arms crossed behind his back, Neon J remained a respectful distance away from Kliff. “Besides, we noticed that you haven’t done any of your tasks despite being here for over an hour.” chided the cyborg.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “It’s not my fault,” Kliff played up his act. “I have no idea what I’m doing! Like I’ve been trying to fix these wires for over an hour now,” Kliff side-stepped away from the panel to reveal the crisscrossed wire, Neon J seemed exasperated by his apparent inability to complete the task.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> After a moment, Neon J let out an auto-tuned sigh before stepping closer, Kliff suspected he’d be rolling his eyes if he had them.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “Here, it’s simple enough,” Neon J reached into the electrical box and started to untangle the wires within, his motions smooth and easy from the days he spent working on his troops. It was a simple and easy enough task for him to complete.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Yet, he was completely unaware of the danger that lurked within his company.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> With his tablet in one hand and a bright red wire in another, Kliff quietly moved around Neon J.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “There! Finished.” Neon J slammed the door to the electrical box shut. “Now, we ca-?!”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Just as the door closed and Neon J turned towards him, Kliff moved as quickly as he could! With the hacking program on his tablet fully loaded, he slammed the head of the wire into the port, just as Neon J attempted to struggle against him.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “H-hey?! W-What are yo--?!” Neon J’s voice box short circuits and trails off into a fit of static as his body starts to jerk and twitch, his monitor going dark.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Wheezing slightly from the short struggle, Kliff smirked as he watched the screen of Neon J’s monitor blink back to life, this time displaying all of his sensitive internal systems.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “Now then,” Kliff straightened himself up as he looked back down towards his tablet. “Why don’t we get to know each other?” Neon J’s monitor starts to blink warning signs and alerts, his body still jerking and twitching unnaturally, yet Kliff was easily able to bypass these guards.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Kliff’s revenge had started off slowly yet since the beginning, no one suspected him!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Picking them off one by one was unsurprisingly easy, especially given that the one doing the killing was such an accomplished war veteran.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “Hahaha,” Kliff laughed to himself as he watched the chaos unfold through the security cams. “I told them, I was innocent.” It was then that he tapped delete on the video feed, just as his twitching and jerking puppet entered the room, his once shiny white suit now stained red and a blood-red knife gripped in his hand.
> 
>   
> 


End file.
